When Time Flies
by geekcosima
Summary: Multiple Calzona One Shots, not sure where this is going, but I'll know when I get there. Was rated T but I'm changing to M incase.
1. Baby Interrupt

Okay, so this is the first story I have uploaded! :)  
>This will be a series of funny (God I hope they are funny) or just plain cool situations featuring our beautiful girls!<p>

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC! I own nothing but my imagination..and my pony!**

* * *

><p>The door to apartment 502 smashed opened quickly. Two women quickly scuttled through the door smashing lips against lips, after the door was softly shut, the blonde woman was pushed against it by the Latina. Their kissing intensified and the heat generating from both their bodies was insane.<p>

"Calliope," Arizona said against her girlfriends seeking lips. She got nothing, not a peep, just more kissing. Callie's hand made it way down her back and cups her ass exciting a small yelp from the blonde.

"Calliope," She murmured once again against her lips. After getting no answer and just more kisses she held her hand up to Callie's face and pushed her back to stop her from interrupting again, Callie let a small growl of dissatisfaction.

"Not here, we'll wake Sofia up," Callie's face turned into a grin behind Arizona's hand, she knows how loud they are when they are commencing their 'nightly activities'.

Arizona quietly slapped her arm, and then took Callie's hand in hers and made her way to their room, all the while adding a sway to her hips making Callie spin her around just before they reach the door and attack her lips again. Arizona struggles with opening the door while her whole body is under fire from Callie's seeking hands and lips, but she turns the knob anyway and they stumble through the door.

The darkness in the room wasn't helping their situation either, they both nearly ended up on the floor by tripping on clothing that had been thrown on the floor from when they got ready to go to work.

Callie finally pushed Arizona down on the bed and sucked on her pulse point, and getting rewarded with a long moan from Arizona. Callie's hands moved fast, she sat up and let them undo the buttons on Arizona's blouse, after successfully discarding it onto the floor with all the other clothes, she sighed to herself and lower her lips to the warm stomach that lay out in front of her. She licked, kissed and teased Arizona exciting lots and lots of soft moans from the blonde's mouth.

After getting bored with the amount of skin that was available to her, Callie moved her hands around the back of Arizona's body to unclasp her bra, when she stopped halfway by the sound that was emitting from the nursery.

Arizona looked up to Callie, a soft smirk came onto her face and Callie took this as a 'please continue your work' look. Sadly Arizona hadn't meant that at all. The blonde let her hands find Callie's stomach and with a little force she pushed her off and collected her top to put back on.

Callie landed with a loud thud on the floor. "Arizona!" She shouted, but the blonde was long gone out of the bedroom door, only a small laughter could be heard from in the living room. A small smile crossed her face, she was waiting for Arizona to do her miracle 'Mummy' job with Sofia and get her to fall back asleep straight away so the blonde could come back and help with this heat that just wasn't going away.

She was sure 5 minutes had passed, and she knew that the 'Mummy' job hadn't worked. Callie stood up and walked out of the door to find Arizona hold Sofia in her arms, nursing her as she walked around the room.

She leaned against the door frame and saw the bottle that was being fed into Sofia's mouth. She knew Sofia would fall asleep again soon, but she needed Arizona now.

"You know that's not nice," Arizona looked over at Callie giving her a small smirk as she bopped the baby up and down in her arms.

It was only until the blonde took Callie's appearance in did she let her tongue dart out and lick her now dry lips. Callie's ponytail had strands of hair falling out of the lackey, her top was scrunched, there was a smell of arousal emitting off of her, and she had a pouty look covering her features.

Callie smiled victoriously, she didn't even have to say something for Arizona's legs to nearly give out. She saw Arizona's arms become a little bit weak and let out a quick;

"Don't you dare drop our baby,"


	2. Coffee Part 1

Okay this is another one shot. I named it 'Coffee' but I actually don't know how I'm going to add in the whole coffee storyline.. If you guys have any idea's your welcome to share!

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.. I only own the recorder that is playing 7x19.**

* * *

><p>Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital was busy. Arizona knew it, everyone knew it. It seemed like she had been paged so many times her pager was sure to have a break down.<p>

It was about 4 o'clock when she had been awoken by a very sleepy Callie and had gotten her pager smashed into her face. She still remembers the face on her beautiful Calliope;

_The apartment 502 was quiet, a beautiful quiet, a kind of quiet that was only achieved once everyone had gone to bed, or after Christina and Owen had finished their 'nightly activities'. _

_This beautiful silence was interrupted by a familiar sound. Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Callie unhooked her arms from the blonde's body and rolled out of bed and landed with a thud. _

"_Uh, what's the time?" She grabbed the alarm clock and squinted her eyes to see what ungodly hour she was getting called in. 3:56 am. Wait was it her pager? _

_She quickly placed the alarm clock back and got up to find Arizona's pager. The room was dark, so dark that she nearly tripped over the pile of clothes on the floor, and she smiled to herself when she remembered that it was their 'nightly activities' that had probably kept everyone up._

_Her hands skimmed around on the counter trying to find the loud beeping pager. Her hands rolled over something small, and a soft vibrating tickled her hand. _

"_Oh thank God," She grabbed the pager and walked over to Arizona, giggling to herself a little bit, she smashed the pager next to the blonde's ear. Arizona jolted up with a petrified look on her face;_

"_What the hell Calliope?" She got no answer, but a pager being thrown to her, as Callie crawled back into bed. Arizona leant over to turn her bedside light on and adjusted her eyes so she could see the small wording. _

"_Oh crap," She turned to see Callie smiling while wrapped up in the covers, and knew that she probably wouldn't get called in to the hospital until later. _

"_You know you didn't have to wake me up like that," Arizona said as she got out and gathered some new clothes. She didn't bother on showering; she could do that when she came home, or when her lunch break came with Callie. _

"_Well that's pay back for pushing me out of the bed a few weeks ago," _

"_Oh my gosh, are you going to ever let that go?" The blonde slid her jeans on and pulled the zipper up._

"_Nope," She could see Callie was starting to fall asleep and decided she would leave this until later. Arizona walked over to Callie's side of the bed and gave her a quick kiss on her head before she rushed out of the bedroom door and the apartment. _

And now her day had started without coffee, so now not only was Arizona tired, but she found that she had a headache, and a small ringing that ran through her ears, probably because of her 'wonderful' wake up call.

But it didn't matter so much because her lunch break was just around the corner, and she knew she could get her late morning coffee then, and hopefully the shower that was running through her head.

"Karev can you handle Katie, I have a meeting," The blonde lied, but she thought it was okay to lie, because she really needed a shower. Her hair was border line greasy, and she really wanted to see out this fantasy she had in her brain.

The café wasn't too busy, some of the doctors liked to eat in the resident's longue, and Arizona wasn't complaining, it meant a bigger table for Callie and friends. The blonde didn't even buy her lunch, she didn't want real food, she needed Callie, she needed her sweet lips on her own and her nimble hands roaming—Arizona mentally slapped herself for sending a wave of heat to her core.

She scoped out Callie, her eyes were like a hawk's skimming from head to head to see where she was. It was pretty stupid of Arizona to stand there and look for Callie cause she knew that they were going to be at the 'big kids' table, or so that's what Christina called it.

"Hey blondie," Mark's hand waved up in the air when he sighted Arizona coming to the table. She stopped in her tracks when Callie looked at her, and motioned for the Latina to come to her right now.

Callie excused herself and slowly, so tantalizingly slow, with that sway of her hips—and she was doing it again and another wave of heat fell to her core.

"What's the matter Arizona?"

"You need to come home for lunch today, I need you to come home," With that she turned on her heel and went to go get changed.

Callie stood there star struck, she had only seen the blonde's face once and she couldn't tell if it was a sad or happy face. She moved back to the table and said a quick goodbye to everyone. Mark gave a whistle, and she slapped him on the arm, she knew that Arizona probably wasn't inviting her home for a sexy time; she probably needed to ask her something, or eat some donuts because a patient died.


	3. Coffee Part 2

Oh wow, sorry that I took a while to upload the next part of 'Coffee', school kind of caught up with me, and I was flushed with homework!

Anyway this is part 2 of 'Coffee'... I want to say something though, I really didn't know where I was going with this at the start.. But I finally got the idea when I was eating my subway tonight so Yay! :) Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.. I own nothing.. but the tasty Subway roll that is now gone... :(**

* * *

><p>Callie had probably spent 10 good long minutes looking for Arizona, she would of at least thought she would wait for her, but apparently not.<p>

It didn't take long for Callie to get to the apartment building, seeming they lived right across from the hospital, which Christina said was always a bonus. Letting them get all the new cases, first ones to the ER and all that jazz, Callie really couldn't care less though.

She climbed the stairs and opened the apartment door, she set her bag down and looked around, the apartment was dark, not entirely dark because the sun was peeping in through the curtains, but it was duller then usual.

"Arizona?" She called out to the blonde that said she was going to be here, but seemed to be invisible. Callie walked over to Christina's bedroom door and heard the faint shower water running and thought Owen was probably using the shower. She decided to check her own bedroom, when she heard the running water she stripped down until there was nothing but piles on the floor and opened the bathroom door.

She was greeted with not Arizona's beautiful wet naked body, but Lexie's.

"Oh, Oh my, Oh God!" Callie quickly exited the bathroom and proceeded to pull on her recently discarded clothes all the while mumbling to herself. She walked out of the bedroom and sat at the kitchen table, still mumbling to herself about how Arizona wanted her to come home to Lexie in the shower?

Lexie walked out of Callie's room and went to the fridge. "I'm so sorry Callie, Sloan Sloan was using our shower, and then I have no idea who is in Christina's shower, so I just used yours,"

Callie lifted her head out of her hands and looked up at Lexie, still haunted by the image of her in the shower.

"It's fine Lexie. Wait who's in Christina's shower?" She looked over to the closed door; the Latina could have sworn it was Owen, since she hadn't seen him at the lunch table today.

"Well unless Christina is cheating on Owen with someone else, I have no clue," Callie was still in deep thought about who it could be. They looked at each other for a while, and finally Lexie nodded her head towards the closed off bedroom.

"Oh what, me? No I don't go walking into bathrooms ever again," Callie slammed her hand down onto the bench softly to make a point.

"Oh come on, please," There was a silence and Lexie continued, "Fine then, well I'm going," She put her cup in the sink and started to walk out the apartment.

Her head peered around the corner, "Are you going to go look?"

"No!" Callie almost shouted. Never again was she going to walk into a bathroom without knocking.

But sadly curiosity got the better of Callie, and she hopped off her stool to go have a look. She opened the bedroom door and peeked inside, a familiar scent entered her nose and she couldn't help but follow it to the bench near the bathroom door.

A cup of coffee, left right next to the door. She picked it up and drank a little, it was just the perfect temperature, this could have been the perfect cup of coffee. She felt the piece of paper that was stuck on the coffee and peeled it off the mug.

"Looks like you got your coffee," The note was simple enough, but what did it mean?

She knocked on the bathroom door and asked who was in there. After receiving no reply she determined whether or not to open the door. If it was Owen or Christina she was sure they would have opened by now, so with that little ounce of courage Callie opened the door, and got struck with the picture that she so wanted to see.

A very soapy Arizona in the shower.

Callie could feel a shot of heat go down into her core and she stepped into the bathroom. "Arizona?" Without an answer Callie assumed she was listening to her bathroom radio it the water proof earplugs they had found one day.

The Latina undressed and slid the shower door open, she turned to close it and walked up behind Arizona, her hair still had shampoo in it, and her body had soapy bubbles all over but she still looked like an angel.

Callie had only let her finger tips touch Arizona's back before the blonde screamed and turned around, half jumping half slipping in the shower. Arizona's hands were in a karate pose and the sheer look of terror was quite a cute look for the blonde.

"So," Callie couldn't even finish her sentence before Arizona's wet lips came crashing down onto hers, the Latina was shocked at the sudden movements by the blonde, but went along with it, asking for entrance into Arizona's mouth.

After being granted, their tongues both fought for dominance and finally Arizona pushed Callie against the shower door, earning a muffled squeal from the Latina. The blonde left Callie's lips with such hesitation, only to seek out her pulse point and suck on it, hopefully leaving a hickey for everyone to see tomorrow.

Arizona's right hand slid down Callie's stomach and started to play around with her belly button, before moving even further down. The blonde's hand was inches away from where Callie most needed it to be but she just wouldn't budge any further down.

"Arizona please," Callie pleaded into her ear, her breathy voice so prominent in her words.

"What?" Arizona loved to tease Callie when it came to sexual encounters with the Latina. She loved to see Callie plead and wriggle under touch; she loved the see the look on her Calliope's face when she had enough of the teasing.

"Arizona, just," Callie was lost for words, the gentle circles Arizona had started to rub just millimeters away from the Latina's core had sent Callie on a small high, and her brain just wasn't producing the words she needed to say.

Her right hand found its way past Callie's folds. The Latina let out a small moan satisfaction, but this was all too short lived.

"Hey Owen I found the cup of coffee you –Oh what the hell, God!" Christina had backed out of the room as soon as Callie and Arizona looked straight at their unwanted visitor. The door had gotten slammed shut and the two shared an awkward glance towards each other before a lustful scream echoed around in the bathroom.


End file.
